Just One Kiss-Gruvia
by fairytailheart
Summary: Gray finally confronts Juvia about how he really feels about her, but it is not at all like she expected. With a broken heart and shattered dreams, Juvia's infatuation once again takes over and she asks for something that just makes everything worse for her... possible two shot in the future. I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ITS CHARACTERS.
1. Chapter 1

Just One Kiss

"Gray-Sama!"

Gray grunted at the high pitched voice of his admirer calling out to him. He had just about had enough of hearing it in such an annoying manner. He sighed, turning around to face the blue haired woman making her way towards him. "Hello, Juvia."

Juvia's heart fluttered at the sound of his voice speaking her name, and she smiled wide. "Juvia brought you a gift!" She beamed.

"Oh?" The ice mage tilted his head. His mind went through a short list of holidays and events that he may have forgotten about. It wasn't Christmas, it wasn't his birthday...ad it couldn't be valentines day because Mira wasn't scurring around trying to set her guild memebers up on dates. What could it be? "A gift you say?"

The water user nodded, and Gray then noticed her hands behind her back. "Juvia made it herself, so its very special."

"Well its not Christmas... and its not my birthday..." Gray said, scratching the back of his neck. "So, why are you giving me something? It is not necessary."

"Juvia knows..." A blush took over her face and she shuffled her feet. Her eyes trained on the ground and she gave a small smile. "But Juvia really loves you a lot... and since you might have feelings for her too..."

Gray opened his mouth to protest, but was interupted by Juvia shoving a small, beautifully wrapped box against his chest. He took it, furrowing his eyebrows. The girl before him just couldn't seem to meet his gaze, afraid she would turn into a puddle of hot water at the sight of his dark and beautiful eyes.

"Open it, please. Juvia has been waiting forever for the right moment to give it to you." She gushed.

Just his very presence made her heart race and her stomach erupt with butterflies. The sound of his deep and husky voice always triggered a blush, and his body always made her drool quite a lot. He was always saving her life, protecting her and making sure she was alright. And when he smiled, the room would light up and her entire boyd would burst into a frenzy of tingles and happy feelings. He took the rain away, and she would forever be grateful to him.

The ice maker huffed. He really didn't have the time for this kind of stuff. He had missions to go on and a fire dragon slayer to beat up.

But he didn't want to be overly rude, so her carefully opened the small box. Inside was a silver chain, much like his own, but instead of a cross there was a heart attached. On the heart, their names were carefully engraved along with another, small heart.

As he stared down at the gift, unsure of what to say or do for the time being, she spoke up. "Juvia made it, with a little help from Gajeel of course." She giggled. "He didn't want to help, but he gave in afterwards... There is a lot of love put into it... All of Juvia's feelings for you. Gray-Sama has saved Juvia's life many times so it is only fair to give a little something back.."

As she babbled on and on, Gray couldn't help but rub his temples. This was getting out of hand. Did she not realize that he didn't want these gifts from her? Did she not realize that he didn't want all the attention she was giving him? Did she not realize that he just didn't return her feelings?

"Juvia, take this back," he spoke up, interupted her nervous chatter. "And stop giving me random gifts."

The girl in front of him suddenly looked slightly hurt, like she had pricked her finger or gotten a paper cut. She bit her lip. "Do you not like it? Juvia can make you another one if you want! Or something else entirely!"

Gray shook his head, closing the box and handing it back to her. While her heart jumped when their fingers brushed, he thought nothing of it. "No, Juvia. I just don't want it. I've had enough of this attention. I don't want it."

"But Gray-"

"No buts, Juvia. I'm sorry, but this is getting old and extremely annoying." He spoke firmly. "I really don't want to be harsh, and I really don't want to have to tell you this, but you obviously don't get the idea. I don't have any feelings for you. I'm tired of this, tired of Mira trying to push me to being with you and tired of getting all of your attention. I see you as a friend, a good friend, and nothing more than that. I save your life because you are a fellow guild member and because I never like to see people dying or getting hurt when I know I can do something. You're very important to me, but I don't want that kind of relationship. Not with you, not with anyone."

Every sentence was like a knife to her chest, and every word made each metaphorical knife twist deeper and painfully slowly. She could see the irritation on his face and the very faint trace of guilt in his eyes...or was it something else...? All she could hear then was her heart beating loudlyin her ears, like her own body was refusing to listen to the voice she loved so much speaks words that only deep, deep down, she believed he would say. His beautiful lips moved, but she just couldn't hear. She had always had hope, always believed that he felt just a little more for her, and that she had a chance. She had always thought that he was just being oblivious to what his own heart was telling him. But as it turns out, she was dead wrong. Her vision started to blur from tears that threatened to spill, but she refused to let them. She would not let him see just how much it hurt.

How could she not have realized it before? Her infatuation and un dying love for him had completely taken over, preventing her from knowing and seein how he really felt about her until now, when she was in way to deep to reach the surface again. She had been a burden to him; a weight on his shoulders and a chain around his ankle. She had been so foolish, so naive believing she had a chance with him when all she did was annoy him.

She couldn't even begin to describe the guilt, the shame, and the embarrassment she felt.

All of her emotions weighed heavily down on her chest, and she could hardly manage to speak. "Oh..." She croaked. It was all she could muster.

"I'm so sorry, Juvia. I never want to hurt your feelings but I just had to tell you. I couldn't hold it back anymore..." Gray sighed.

He knew she was hurt, that she was upset. Who wouldn't be, though, after the one they love flat out rejected them and returned nothing except unrequited love? He could see it in her eyes, how they brimmed with tears and on her face, how all the colour had drained from her cheeks. He knew because out of the corner of his eye he could see rain clouds start to form in the sky. He knew because, once again, who wouldn't be?

There was a tense silence between the two for many moments, her eyes on the ground and his on the darkening sky outside. Nobody else noticed. They were all too busy drinking and laughing and bickering.

"I'm sorry, Gray-Sama." Juvia finally broke the silence, struggling to keep her voice from cracking.

Gray looked at her, tilting his head. "Why are you apologizing, exactly?"

"Because I was very annoying to you. io have been pestering you and constantly trying to win your affections." The rain woman spoke, suddenly dropping her speaking habit. It almost went un noticed by him.

"I should have realized sooner that there was no hope for me. I shouldn't have needed you to tell me how you felt, after all this time. But I was obviously too blind with love to notice that you weren't interested at all." Her hand clutched the gift she had made for him. "I've been a weight on your shoulders ever since I joined the guild, and I'm sorry." She pushed the gift then, back into his hands.

"Juvia, I already told you I don't want it." Gray couldn't help but groan, but he didn't let go of the box.

"I know, but just take it as part of my apology." She forced a little smile on her face and finally looked up at him. Her eyes gleamed with tears. "You can do whatever you wanr with it after, but at least take it off my hands."

The ice maker sighed for the millionth time that day, before shoving the box into his pocket. "Fine. I'll keep it."

"Thank you." Juvia forced a bit of a cheerful voice, hoping it would have some effect on her own mood. "Juvia will be off now." And with that, the blue haired woman turned on her heels and started walking away.

But something stopped her. An idea, to be exact. She should get somethng from him right? A gift of some sort, like her own? Not that she wanted to be selfish or anything, but it would be just to be fair. Plus, she just really wanted SOMETHING from him, no matter what it was. She once again let her lovestruck, naive mind to take over.

She twisted around again, catching him before he could walk away with his new mission in hand. "Gray-Sama, wait."

Gray looked at her. Gosh, couldn't she just let him be? "Yes, Juvia?"

The rain woman stepped towards him again, blushing brightly. "Well... Juvia was wondering... If you could give her something in return...?"

"...Uh, why?"

"You know... Just to be fair and to make me feel better..." She shuffled her feet. Hearing herself say it out lud immediately made her regret turning around. But she couldn't go back now.

Gray just stared at her. She seriously wanted somethng in return? What did she want? Did she want him to go out and buy her something? Make her something? Give her a piece of lint from his pocket?

Moments later, he sighed and gave into the almost pleading look she was giving him. It couldn't hurt, right? He did just break her heart...

When did his become so... so... whatever he was at that moment.

"What do you want in return, exactly? Or do you not know yet?"

The girl thought hard. Why didn't she wait until she could think of something he could give her? As she stood there, staring at his chest in silence, she felt another wave of pure, white hot embarrassment.

Suddenly a very risky, stupid, but wonderful idea popped into her head. A part of her screamed no, that she was being an idiot, that he would refuse her right away. But there was no harm in trying, right?

"Juvia... Juvia wants... a kiss."

At that, Gray paled and his eyes widened. Was she serious? He just told her how he felt, he just turned her down and she wanted a bloody kiss? This woman was getting crazier and crazier!

"Oh, hell no!" He exclaimed, not meaning to sound so loud. He took a step away from her. "Juvia, has it still not gotten to your head? I don't like you in that way! I'm not going to kiss a friend! Jesus woman is there something wrong with you? You're crazy! A kiss? What makes you th-" He was interupted by a broken sob escaping the girl in front of him and he stopped.

A few tears had managed to slip down her cheeks. She had been expecting him to say no, but it still stung like a thousand killer bees. Was he insulting her now? Hadn't he realized that she was in love, naive, and hurting enough?

Juvia sniffled and cleared her throat. No. She would not give up. She would get that kiss, and that would be it. She would get that one opportunity to know what it feels like to kiss him, to get some sort of knowledge about what she was hoping for. Wiping her eyes, she spoke again.

"I know, I know. It's crazy. I'm crazy, and I have problems." She cleared her throat. "But I really mean it... It's the least you can do for me. I have tried so hard for a long time to get something from you, and now I can take advantage of it. I know it is wrong, i know it is an extremely silly and selfish move, but I really want this. I want something from you. Please Gray." She was basically begging, holding back her desperate cries. "Please. Just one kiss and I will leave you alone. I won't bug you anymore. I won't lunge myself at you. I won't give you unecessary gifts anymore. I will treat you like a friend and only a friend. Please... Just one, tiny kiss and this will all be over. I promise."

The ice maker, being the type of person that he was and what he wanted, then found it very hard to say no. She was right about it being wrong. He agreed with that fact and had originally planned on just walking away. But after seeing her cry, he couldn't find it in his heart. He hated seeing his friend's cry and seeing girls in general cry. Especially when it was his fault.

"I'm not asking for a make out session. Just a few seconds of kissing. We don't even have to part our lips or anything..." Juvia blabbered on. "Just one kiss and I swear on my life that I will leave you alone."

She continued to speak, not in third person like she normally did. She looked so sad and desperate, making promises that sounded so tempting to him.

He had always wondered how Juvia's lips felt. Not because he liked her, but because he was just curious. He watched her lips move as she spoke to him, continuously vowing to leave him alone.

When he couldn't handle anymore of her talking, he reached for her. He pulled her up against him, one hand on her waist and the other on the back of her neck. He tilted his head, leaning down and pressing his lips to hers.

Juvia's eyes widened in surprise, her hands instinctively on his hard chest. He was doing it. He was really kissing her. Her heart started to race, her lips tingling and her cheeks flushing pink. She just couldn't believe it. It was finally happening.

And soon, her shock finally wore off and she was kissing him back. With her eyes closed and the kiss itself being slightly deeper than she was expecting, she poured all her heart and soul into kissing him. His lips were just as soft as she had imagined, and they moved expertly against hers. His hand pressed into the small of her back while the other gently cradled her head. It was absolutely magical.

But, there was a huge difference. She had always imagined their first kiss to be spontaneous, always imagined it would happen on a date or while they cuddled. She had always dreamed that he would be the one to make the first move, or simply kiss her unexpectedly just because he really wanted to kiss her. She had always imagined it to be gentle and beautiful, imagined that he would show so much care for her.

But instead, while Juvia kissed him with all the love and desire and care she had or him, he kissed with nothing. There was no love in his kiss, no passion or care or desire for her. He was doing this because she desperatelty asked for it, and because he probably felt bad for her.

And that is what shattered her heart completely.

As expected, Gray was the one to pull away first, theirs lips seperating with a quiet pop. Their eyes met, and Juvia could see just a little emotion in his eyes. Only a little look of guilt, or some emotion she could only wish meant something good. While her eyes absently twinkled with adoration for him, his eyes looked like he was just looking at some random stranger on the street.

It was nothing like in her dreams, and she wished she didn't ask for it in the end. Because now, she realized her mistake. She really felt broken, shattered, and torn apart. Her dreams were crushed to the dirt, and the little sliver of hope that had taken residence in her heart was gone for good.

He let go of her and shoved his hands into his pockets. "There. Are you happy with that? Because I'm not doing it again."

Juvia could onlu nod, a lump forming in her throat without her consent. "Yes... thank you, Gray-Sam... Gray." With a sniffle, she turned away. "Juvia will be going now. Good bye."

And with that, the water mage sprinted towards the doors. She didn't want to cry in front of everybody, not again. They all seen her as happy and cheerful and determined. never as a heart broken, selfish, foolish girl who couldn't hold back tears.

"Hey Juvia! I seen you and Gray... kissing..." The beautiful Mira Jane beamed, grabbing Juvia's arm to stop her. "Are you two finally together?"

"Gray doesn't want Juvia!" The bluenette cried, tugging her arm away and pushing through the doors and out into the pouring rain that she had caused.

Gray watched her go until she was completely out of sight. Did he feel guilty? Yes. He didn't like hurting his friends and guild mates. Did he feel regret? No, because now she could finally leave him alone and move on to find somebody who would really love and care for her.

"Oh Juvia..." He sighed heavily, shaking his head as he turned to head to the bar. He hoped to Mavis that nobody has seen that kiss.

The moment Juvia reached her apartment, soaked to the bone, she fell to her knees and finally broke down. Hard.

Her tears burned her eyes, blurring her vision completely and pouring down her cheeks like tiny waterfalls. Her body shook with ugly, uncontrollable sobs and she clutched the skirt of her dress tightly.

She wanted more. She wanted much more. She wanted to kiss him again. She wanted to hold him and hug him without him squirming and begging to be released. She wanted to come home to him and wake up next to him. She wanted to hold his hand in public and make snow angels amd have snowball fights with him in the winter. She wanted to snuggle up with him on chilly, rainy days. She wanted to pla with his hair and fix his clothes for him. She wanted to laugh with him, cry with him, and grow old with him. She wanted him to feel how she about him. She wanted to be loved by him, to be his one and only, his everything.

She shouldn't have asked for a kiss. How stupid was she, really? She couldn't believe she thought that getting one kiss from him would make her feel better. Only idiots believed in stuff like that. It was a more foolish thing to do than it was to fall for him in the first place.

That night, while Gray drank and laughed and partied with his friends, forgetting all about the day, Juvia cried herself to sleep on her living room floor. She spoke only one short phrase before falling into her dark and dreamless sleep...

"I love you, Gray."

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Just One Kiss- Chapter Two

_**AN: So I decided to write a second chapter to this... it was kind of thrown together so I don't know how I feel about it... It also turned out a lot longer than expected.**_

_**But I hope you enjoy!**_

Juvia Lockser cheered loudly with the rest of her guild members as they watched the newly wed couple in front of them seal the deal with a kiss. It was a gentle, sweet kiss, and the groom was not afraid to dip his girl just to get her to giggle.

Looking over at Master Makrov, the blunette giggled at the realization that he was crying his eyes out. She understood, though. The members of the guild were his children, and any father would get emotional seeing their babies grow up and get married. A brunette laughed and patted the Master's head to calm him down, with little success on her part.

As the priest who married the two announced them as a Mr and Mrs, the couple gripped each other's hands and skipped happily down the isle. Juvia admired the way the bride's gorgeous white gown flowed behind her like the bright pink of her hair. She admired the way their eyes sparkled with happiness, and her heart lurched for just moment.

"That was such a beautiful wedding!" Wendy Marvel beamed as she appeared at Juvia's side. The younger girl was dressed in a lovely green sundress, her hair tied in a lovely braid by Juvia herself.

The water mage chuckled and wrapped her arm around Wendy's shoulders. "Yeah, it was beautiful." She said as the two moved with the flow of people out of the cathedral. "You always seem to like romantic, cute things don't you."

"Yeah..." The sky dragon slayer admitted, her cheeks tinted just a little.

All of the guests watched and waved as the newly wed couple climbed into a fancy carriage pulled by two pure black horses.

"See you guys at the guild! We're going on a little ride!" The bride called out way too cheerfully, and Juvia couldn't help but laugh a little at her enthusiasm. The groom chuckled and grabbed her waist to pull her back into her seat.

"Have fun! Save the sex for tonight!" Somebody, probably the bride's best friend, yelled from the front of the crowd as the carriage went off down the street.

"SHUT UP." Was the last thing they heard from the couple. The Fairy Tail mages erupted in laughter.

The sun was setting and casting a bright orange glow across the land by the time the couple arrived at the guild. They pranced in with their seemingly permanent happy go lucky attitudes, and their fellow guild members once again cheered and screamed.

"They are so cute together!" Juvia gushed, pressing her palms to her cheeks and squirming happily in her seat.

"Be quiet Juvia!" A pumpkin sized, pregnant Levy laughed from beside her. "Its their first dance as husband and wife, so you have to shush!"

Blushing, the water user crosses her hands on her laps, and just like the rest of the guild members she quieted down and looked on.

The music playing in the background was soft but powerful, uninterrupted by the usually loud voices of Fairy Tail. The bride and groom held each other close and swayed slightly in the middle of the floor, hundreds of pairs of eyes on them. But that didn't seem to bother them one bit.

The train on the bride's gown was wrapped slightly around their ankles as the turned slowly. The groom's hands were splayed across the small of her back and his arms were wrapped around her waist, holding her like a precious object. Their foreheads rested against each others, her hands instinctively toying with the dark hairs at the nape of his neck. It looked so beautiful, and they were totally in love.

Juvia's eyes slowly started to water as she watched the newly weds dance together. Though she was happy for them, and they started as happy tears, she wasn't crying for them. She was crying for herself.

Why couldn't she have what they had?

The blunette's mind wandered into its darker crevices and she soon found herself staring absently at the wall. Her thumb on her left hand ran over her ring finger, coming across nothing but smooth, pale skin. Her heart was aching inside her chest. Tears were slowly trickling down her cheeks, but the other women (who also happened to be married) at her table, plus Gajeel, were too enthralled with the newly weds to notice. She was glad though. She didn't want to draw attention to herself on somebody else's wedding night.

But it didn't last long before her heart cut of the emotions sharply. It wouldn't let her feel things.

The moment the music stopped and a soft, loving kiss was shared between the two, Juvia used her sleeve to wipe her cheeks and applauded with the others. Now it was time for the dancing and partying and drinking, also known as Fairy Tail's specialties.

"Come on, Juvia! Lets go dance!" Levy tugged at her friend's hands to get her up out of her seat as the music became more up beat and the crowd flooded into the center of the hall. "I refuse to let you sit on your ass all night."

Juvia forced a small laugh at the determined pregnant woman, and soon stood up. "Alright alright." She brushed off her fitted black dress and followed the waddling girl out onto the dance floor.

She had a wonderful time, she really did. The music was good, there was so much energy in everybody, and she danced her heart out. She laughed at Gajeel as he awkwardly protected his wife and unborn child from harm, and she completely forgot about the pain she was feeling not too long ago.

"Juvia is going to go get a drink." She told her friends breathlessly, tying her blue hair up in a messy ponytail.

"Okay, come back soon!" Lucy waved.

"Make good choices!" Tipsy Cana exclaimed.

The water mage wandered towards the bar, trying to catch her breath after dancing and singing so much. Mira was as usual working behind the bar like the angel she was, even after the Master had told her not to and to go have fun.

She stopped for a moment and eyed the stools and their occupants. There were actually very little people there, which made her feel better. She could sit and drink by herself and not have to worry about others bothering her for a while.

Then, her eyes landed on one man sitting there in the middle of the long line of stools, and she grinned. It was the groom, alone for the first time that night and without the other males crowding around him. His tie was gone and so was his jacket, but then again, so was every tie and jacket of every other male.

She decided to go and talk to him, to go and congratulate him like the rest of the guild. After all, it wouldn't hurt to talk to him for just a little, would it? So, she strolled right on over to the man and confidently sat on the stool beside him.

He turned to her, and gave her a sweet and happy smile. "Hello there, Juvia."

She ignored the little leap her heart decided to make. "Hello, Gray."

It was just two years after their kiss when Gray found a girl. She and her friend appeared outside the guild while showing off their magic and were immediately accepted into the guild. The woman was a very strong mage, and she used water magic just like Juvia. She was funny, pretty, loud, and kind. There was no wonder she captured Gray's attention.

It wasn't long before the two announced they were a couple, much to the surprise of basically everybody who knew Gray, at least well enough to know he wasn't one for relationships. They noticed how much he changed after getting together with her. He became softer, more open and accepting and he began to let his weird side show. He became more and more open about their relationship with her, holding her hand and kissing her in public. He was whipped, madly in love with her from the start.

Juvia, having begun to sit alone in the corner after the incident, watched them from a distance. Even after two years, she still wasn't completely over Gray. She still felt her heart ache just by looking at him. She had refrained from talking to him as often as she used to, and kept her affection for him to herself.

Nothing hurt more than seeing him fall for somebody else. She had always wanted to be the one to soften his heart, the one he wasn't afraid to kiss and love in public. She wanted to be the one he spontaneously proposed too in the heat of battle. She was the one who loved him and adored him first... and yet all she worked for was being given to somebody else.

Now, after 5 years, Juvia no longer felt anything strong for him anymore. Her and Gray's new wife had become close friends over the years. But as she sat there, staring at him and thinking of something to say, she realized how much she missed him.

"Its been a while since we have had a good conversation." Gray chuckled, looking at her with familiar, dark eyes.

"Yes it has." She giggled. "Juvia wanted to come congratulate Gray on his new marriage. She thinks he will make a wonderful husband."

The ice mage grinned and quickly patted her shoulder. "Thanks Juvia. I'm glad you made it. I thought you wouldn't want to come ofter our... you know... past."

Juvia's heart lurched for a moment at the memories, but she ignored the comment. "Juvia would never miss out on a friend's big day. She always supports her guild mates. Juvia likes cute and romantic things too, so she just had to come." The girl gushed.

"I see you still haven't dropped your habit of speaking in third person." Gray pointed out way too casually. It was hardly a moment later when he realized what he said, and he stood up in a bit of a panic. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it in a bad way, I mean it is who you are and there is nothing wrong with that..."

"It's okay, Juvia knows Gray doesn't intend to be mean." Juvia smiled sweetly, holding up her dainty hands. "Juvia understands what he meant, and there was no offense taken."

Sighing with relief, the newly wedded man quickly ran his fingers through his hair. "That's good... I just didn't want you to think I was an asshole or anything." He chuckled, still a bit nervous. "But... do you mind me asking? I mean, you're in your twenties now and I just thought that you would have dropped it by now."

Juvia was silent for a little while, trying to put together an answer. Why did she still talk in the third person? How did it even start in the first place? She sighed, taking a quick sip of the drink Mira had put in front of her. "It's because... well... Juvia has never really had anybody who has tried to help her out. She doesn't have anybody to show her."

Gray expected her to start crying then, or at least look away sadly. But she didn't. Her shoulders just lifted and dropped in a shrug, her gentle eyes un changing. It was like... her emotions didn't exist anymore, or at least, she wasn't as open about them. "What do you mean... you don't have any one? You have a whole guild here."

It took Gray just a few seconds of staring at her face to realize what she meant. She meant she didn't have a man, she didn't have somebody who loved her like he did his new wife.

His mind then went through the past 5 years, and realized that he had never seen Juvia with another man. He often watched her for a bit while she sat in the corner like Gajeel, or laughed with Cana at the bar. After the incident, she kept her promises and stopped with all the attention. In fact, she had basically stopped talking to him altogether. He was happy she stuck with her vows, but he was constantly hoping she would soon find somebody else, a man who would return her feelings. After 5 years, he never saw her with one, and she slowly fell into a more reserved state around every body.

"Oh..." Was all he could say, and she nodded.

The water user sighed and took another, much bigger sip of her drink. "Juvia has never loved another man since Gray." She said casually, like bringing up their past was a normal thing. She pretended not to notice the man cringe. "Gray took the rain away... she is still very grateful for that, and she always will be." She smiled then.

"It's just... Juvia found it very hard to get over her feelings... it really hurt her. Remember how it rained for weeks? It took two years for Juvia to finally move on, and she tried to find another man... but none of them wanted Juvia. They all said she was too 'quiet' or two 'sad' for their liking. Juvia found no interest in any of them herself... they didn't show her the sun and the blue sky she had once come to love." She once again ignored the pained look on her past love's face.

Juvia's thumb, like earlier, crossed beneath her fingers and ran across her bare ring finger. To Gray, it looked at if she hadn't a clue she was even doing it. He watched for a while, and took note to the fact that unlike like a lot of the Fairy Tail girls now, there was no ring.

The girl noticed and gave a soft giggle at his adorable, curious face. "Juvia had always wanted to get married, have a big wedding and wear a pretty white dress, have a handsome groom and a party and flowers..." For a moment, her eyes sparkled dreamily. "Even after her past with people and men, she always pictured herself married. But Juvia has moved on from that idea, a long time ago." Her thumb stoppped moving then. "She just can't seem to love anybody romantically anymore. Juvia has moved on, but her heart doesn't anything to with love any more. Juvia... Juvia wishes..."

"Its my fault, isn't it." The idea came to his mouth faster than Jet's magic, and left his mouth even faster. He chewed his lip slightly, once again nervous about her reaction. He still thought of her as open and sensitve and emotional.

Juvia gasped and pressed her palm to her chest. Her eyebrows rose as her cerulean eyes widened. "Gray's fault? Of course not! Why would Gray think it was his fault?" She asked somewhat frantically.

Why did he think that?

"Because... Well..." He struggled to put an answer together. "Because... I didn't tell you my feelings sooner... and I guess in a way I lead you on and let your feelings grow... to the point of almost no return. Maybe your heart... was too broken after me to let itself fall for another person..."

In a way, it was true... and Juvia had no control over it. After their little incident, she shut herself out. The first few months were the hardest, while she cried herself to sleep a lot and hardly ever left her room at Fairy Hills. Over the years, instead of simply moving on from Gray, she started slowly abandoning her emotions, like leaves fell from their trees; changing slowly, before falling all at once. She didn't feel things as strongly as she used to. The most she felt was pangs in her chest while seeing other couples around her go over board with adorableness. Pangs of envy and longing and lost dreams.

"Juvia is not the Juvia Gray used to know." She said simply. "She doesn't... feel anymore. Of course, she feels angry and sad sometimes... and she obviously felt very happy today when Gray kissed his bride and married the love of his life. She feels happy even now, talking to Gray again."

Gray's heart broke a little at her words. Even though she disagreed with his idea, he still felt he was responsible for the thin wall built around her heart.. or whatever part of her that was responsible for her emotions...

"Don't you still want this one day, Juvia? To get married to the person you love?" He asked slowly.

The blunette shook her head. "Not really. Juvia has kind of pushed the idea to the very back of her mind. Juvia wishes she could feel things again... Juvia thinks... she has lost her chance of finding love."

Gray opened his mouth to speak again, but was interrupted by a voice that always made his heart race. "Gray, honey!"

Both mages turned to see the stunning bride making her way towards them, a precious and wide smile on her face. Her teeth were pearly white and perfect and her dress fit her body wonderfully.

The ice mage immediately stood up to wrap his beloved in his strong arms. "Where have you been all night?" The woman asked sweetly, gazing up at him with a sparkle that was all too familiar to Juvia. "I've been looking for you. I have to check up on my husband to make sure he didn't strip off his clothes on his wedding night." She playfully poked his chest, causing Gray to laugh.

Juvia watched the two communicate. She watched as her hands ran over his arms loving, fixed his hair and clothes and returned his tie to his neck. She watched as she smied genuinely at everything he said that was remotely sweet or cute. Her green eyes were also always sparkling with adoration, Juvia noticed. It was also the aura around them, so comfortable and warm and just... loving.

After Juvia and the bride greeted each other and spoke like old friends for a while, Gray promised to be over to dance with her soon and sent her off to party more with her friends. He watched her go, admiring the flow of her gown and hair and the natural sway of her hips. Juvia was briefly reminded of how she has always wished he could look at her like that.

She stood up herself, then, and rested her hand on his shoulder. "You really love her, don't you."

Gray stayed silent for a moment, before turning his head to look at her. His dark eyes shined. "Yeah, I do... she really is my everything... I just really hope that I am good enough for her... I'm not the most perfect man out there."

"Don't be silly." Juvia laughed lightly. "Gray was always perfect in Juvia's eyes. he is gonna be a very good husband." She looked out at the bride dancing with her friends. "She really loves you too, just as much or more."

"You think so?" Gray perked up, eyes hopeful. "How... how do you know?"

"Its... it is the way she looks at Gr- you. Its the way she looks at you." Juvia smiled sweetly, letting herself drop her habit... just for now. "Her eyes sparkle and she is always smiling around you, genuinely smiling. She obviously wants to look out for you... her hand is always touching you lovingly... and just the way she talks to you, and the aura around you and her."

At that moment, Juvia heard Levy's voice calling out to her from the other side of the hall, and she grabbed her drink and started to head back towards her friend. "It was nice talking to you Gray."

She turned back to see his face, the hopefullness in his eyes, but also the slight doubt.

"Trust me Gray... I know true love when I see it."

THE END


End file.
